The Art of Keeping Warm
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Sora gets caught in a snow storm on his way home. All he wants to do is soak in a warm bath and crawl into bed, what he gets is the ride of his life. Gift-fic for LadyWitchita, rated M for some boy/boy/boy lovin'


**Title:** The Art of Keeping Warm

**Rating:** As always, its rated M.

**Word Count:** 3,537

**A/N:** This is for the awesome _LadyWitchita! _(Who made me a very lovely picture.) When I told her I was gonna write her a story she said something to the effect of, "I want a SoraXAxelXRoxas SMUT SMUT SMUUUUUT". So that is what I wrote her. ^-^ I hope you like it darling! And thanks for the picture! I died when I saw it.

OoO-oOo

Sora trudged through he snow as fast as a half frozen man could.

When he walked out of his last class of the day, Mother Nature decided to drop buckets of snow down on the unsuspecting people of Hollow Bastion. The entire city was covered in a blanket of white snow.

If Sora could have felt his hands, he would have flipped Mother Nature the bird.

"Stupid Mother Nature making it snow. Stupid snow making me cold. Why didn't I drive to campus today?" he asked himself kicking a large pile of snow.

Since it wasn't a far walk from his apartment to campus and Sora thought he was doing the planet some good, lowering his carbon footprint and all that jazz, by walking. Some good that did for him.

The brunet almost sobbed in relief when he turned the last corner and saw his building. He wanted nothing more than to slip into a hot bath and sleep for a week.

Classes where brutal, and since he was only attending school on a scholarship, he needed to keep his grades up. That meant long study sessions and lots of sleepless nights writing papers.

So yes, sleep sounded like a good idea.

Sora quickly bounded the stairs to his shared apartment and unlocked the door as fast as his frozen fingers would allow.

A blast of warm air hit him as soon as the door was opened and he sighed in relief. Axel must have left the heat on before he left for work. Sora striped his damp clothes from his body leaving them in a pile at the door.

Roxas would probably bitch about it later but Sora couldn't find it in himself to care.

'_Hmm…I should use Roxas's bathtub. It's bigger than mine.' _Sora thought with a grin. The blonde was had class until nine, giving Sora roughly three hours to soak in the tub and clean it before the blonde got home.

Ecstatic at the thought of Roxas's huge tub, Sora quickly got his bathroom stuff, clad only in his boxers.

Humming a random tune, Sora opened Roxas' door and was met with the shock of his life.

Axel was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, his chest against Roxas's back as he thrust his hips sharply into Roxas, the blonds legs hooked over Axel's arms exposing him to the world.

The blond was moaning throatily, his head resting against Axel's shoulder. One hand holding onto Axel's red hair while the other clutched his shoulder for dear life; Sora watched as his erection bounced against his lean stomach with each pump of the redheads hips.

"Você se sente tão bem ao meu redor bebê." Axel murmured into the blonds ear, nipping the sensitive skin there, making him moan louder.

Sora stood rooted to the spot. He knew he should leave and pretend he never saw this but there was something about the way those two bodies moved against each other.

The way the normally controlling Roxas submitted himself to Axel fully. Sora barely bit back the groan that tried to escape his lips. Axel shifted Roxas's body and the blond let out a keening cry and his blue eyes opened.

Immediately locking onto Sora's.

Roxas's first instinct was to cover himself but something mischievous hit him and he smirked. He let out another loud moan as he let go of his lovers hair, trailing it down his body.

He could see Sora's Adams apple bob as he swallowed and his smirk widened. He grabbed his own throbbing member stroking it slightly and moaned.

"Enjoying the show Sora?" he asked huskily.

Axel snapped his head up and his lust filled eyes greeted Sora's vivid blue ones making Sora's knees weak with their intensity.

"Well, well well." Axel chuckled, his voice deeper than normal. "Who knew our…little Sora was a—voyeur."

Sora flushed. "I…umm n-needed uhh…" he stammered.

"Oh its no problem, little Sora" Axel purred. "You can watch. We don't mind, do we Roxy?" Axel asked with a sharp thrust upward, making Roxas cry out and speed up his hand.

This time Sora did moan.

He was hard, so incredibly hard, and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself.

"Isn't he beautiful Sora?" Axel asked his eyes never leaving Sora's and the little brunet gulped. "See how his flush makes his eyes brighter? Listen to his voice Sora. Doesn't his moans just drive you wild? You want to touch him don't you?"

Unconsciously, Sora nodded his head. He did want to touch Roxas. He never knew how gorgeous his best friend was. How sensual the normally scathing blond was.

"See his…fuck…cock Sora?" Axel asked. "Didn't think he'd be that big did you? You want him to fuck you, don't you Sora."

Both blue eyed males moaned at that. Axel's smile was shark like and deadly.

"I think you should taste him first, don't you? He taste so…good Sora. I bet you're good at sucking cock. With those pretty lips of yours. Come on Sora. Roxas needs it, don't you Roxy?"

Sora looked into Roxas's eyes and saw the desperation there. "Yes." He moaned. "Please, Sora…oh god. Sora please!" he begged softly.

Sora, never one to deny his friends anything, was on the bed in a second, kissing Roxas with gentleness that didn't attest to his need. Roxas moaned, grabbing onto Sora; behind him, Axel cursed.

Pulling away from those tempting lips, Sora made a path with his teeth and tongue down Roxas's body making the blond arch his body effectively making Axel penetrate him deeper.

Roxas was in heaven. The feeling of Axel's harsh thrust into him combined with Sora's gentile manipulations on his body was driving him wild.

"Sora, I need—oh god Axel!—please, I need it!" Roxas begged. Sora flicked his tongue in Roxas's belly button wanting to hear more whimpers out of him before reaching his goal.

Roxas had a copious amount of pre-come leaking from his arousal and Sora greedily lapped it up. Loving the cries of his name he received in praise for his actions.

Sora swallowed him down and Roxas nearly screamed. The suction around him was intense, and oh dear god, Sora must not have a gag reflex because Roxas was halfway down his throat.

The blond clutched Sora's hair in his hands and tried to thrust himself deeper into the warm suction but he couldn't. The position he was in, while mind-blowingly good, restricted his movements.

All he could do was ride out the pleasure the two males were inflicting on him.

Axel could tell Roxas was close by the way the blond was clenching around him. The red head looked over Roxas's shoulder and watched as Sora, timid shy Sora, deep throated Roxas like a pro.

He wanted his lover to come, he needed to hear Roxas's cries of pleasure as he flew to cloud nine, he needed to feel his warm body squeezing him. So he thrust harder and faster into the blonds willing body.

"Come on Roxas." He growled into his lovers ear. "Come for me…for us."

Roxas's grip on Sora's hair tightened as he tried to pull him away. He wasn't sure if Sora wanted him to come down his throat. "S-Sora…I'm gonna." He tired to warn.

Sora growled. He felt an animalistic urge to claim Roxas, he needed to have some part of him, and he needed it now.

The brunet bobbed his head faster, sucked harder. He needed Roxas to come, he needed to taste him. He reached down and fondled Roxas's scrotum rolling the orbs in his hands, squeezing them gently.

Roxas couldn't take it. The feeling of his lover so deep inside him and Sora's mouth on him sent him over the edge. The blond came with his head thrown back and eyes wide, a cry of the other two males names leaving his mouth.

Axel and Sora kept on the ministration until Roxas was spent, his trembling body only being held up by Axel's strong arms.

Sora let the blond slip from his lips and kissed his heaving chest. He was still hard, but it didn't matter bring Roxas was reward enough. He sat up and crossed his legs, waiting to see what will happen next.

Axel gently let Roxas legs fall onto the bed before he slipped out of his body.

Roxas looked over at him with a frown. "You didn't come." He accused breathlessly. Axel shot him a pained smile and kissed him.

"I don't think you can handle anymore right now, babe." He murmured softly giving the blond another kiss. "I can handle it on my own."

The redhead pulled off the condom encasing his member and took himself in his hand. Sora gasped catching the others attention.

The brunet flushed, he didn't mean to make any noise but Axel was hung, he couldn't help but stare at the thick member.

"Why don't you let Sora help you?" Roxas asked grabbing both Axel and Sora's hands.

Axel looked at Sora for permission, it was his ass after all. Sora looked torn, he wanted Axel to fuck him, but this was Roxas's boyfriend. He didn't want to come between them.

"Are you sure?" he asked clutching Roxas's hand.

"Of course I am. I trust you both" the blonde said flashing Sora a smile. "Plus I want to watch."

Sora flushed at his friends words, who knew Roxas was such a minx. Biting his lip, the brunet nodded his head. He didn't want to go back to his room and deal with his erection on his own.

Axel smiled. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentile." He assured moving towards Sora, capturing his mouth in a kiss. The redhead could taste Roxas on his tongue and the flavor was intoxicating.

He reached down to play with one of the brunets nipples causing Sora to throw his head back with a moan. His body was hypersensitive due to his increased state of arousal, every touch send a shiver up his spine.

Axel continued to caress Sora's body, making him whimper.

Roxas watched them with spellbound. He never noticed how predator like Axel looked or how beautiful Sora truly was. From his vantage point at the top of the bed, he could see the way Axel's muscles tensed as he moved his body against Sora's.

The tiny brunet was clutching on for dear life. He was close but he didn't want to come by Axel rutting against him.

"Axel, I want you." He whimpered. "Please don't make me wait."

Axel groaned at those erotic words. Before he could reach for the lube, Roxas handed it to him and gave him a small smile.

"I love you." Axel said pecking him on the lips. Roxas just smiled and retreated back to his spot by the head of the bed.

Axel turned his attention back to the panting Sora and frowned. "Why are you still wearing these?" he asked pulling his boxers off.

Sora sighed as his member sprung free from its confinement and reached up for the redhead. "Please" he asked.

Axel popped the cap to the lube and spread it over his hand, making sure that his fingers were thoroughly coated.

"Last chance to back out." He murmured against Sora's neck. When he felt Sora thrust up towards his fingers Axel smirked and pushed one inside the brunet gasping at the tightness around his finger.

He couldn't help but wonder how tight it would be around his cock.

The redhead made quick work of stretching him, smirking when he found the bundle of nerves that made Sora cry out his name.

"I-I'm ready. Oh god, Axel…please." Sora cried thrashing his head every which way.

Axel removed his fingers and reached for another condom packet that Roxas, once again, had in his hands.

The blond opened the foil wrapper and rolled it onto his lover. Axel hissed through his teeth trying to calm himself before he had a misfire. Noticing this, Roxas grabbed the base of his cock as he kept pumping him making sure to spread the lube evenly.

"R-roxas." He moaned grabbing the blankets beneath his hands.

"Shh… we need you to nice and slick for Sora." Roxas cooed giving his lover one last tug. "There you go." He gave Axel a sharp smack on the ass making him groan.

Axel had to breath before he could breach the brunet, it was crazy how a simple touch from Roxas could drive him insane.

Sora was getting impatient.

He couldn't help but squirm in anticipation as Axel opened his luminous green eyes. He thrust his hips up slightly, whimpering softly.

"Come on Axel." He whispered. "I need you in me."

Axel shivered.

Like every slightly homosexual, red blooded male, he thought about sleeping with Sora. He wondered how the brunet would look as he was being thrust into, how he would sound as he begged for more.

Now that he was about to accomplish his fantasy, the redhead had to admit he was a bit nervous.

Roxas, the ever perceptive lover, noticed his lovers apprehension and decided to do something to spur him on. Moving so that he laid next to Sora, the blond flicked his tongue out flicking the brunets bottom lip.

Sora tuned his head, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. The brunet let his friend dominate his mouth as he whimpered and grasped the blonds muscular shoulder. Roxas traced the contours of Sora's mouth, groaning when Sora scrapped his teeth against his tongue.

He enjoyed how submissive the brunet was. It was so different from the all dominating way Axel was, not that he didn't enjoy Axel completely dominating him. There was just something about Sora that made him want to have him, devour him completely.

Axel watched his lover make out with Sora.

He couldn't help the moan that left his lips at the sight. Watching the two of them together was raw and sensual. His body moved before his mind did as he pushed himself into the brunet.

Sora threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and cried out Axel's name in surprise. Roxas took that as a sign to start sucking on his neck.

The redhead stilled his motions thinking he hurt the smaller male.

"D-don't stop!" Sora commanded breathlessly.

Axel nodded and slowly pushed into the tight heat until his balls nestled against the curve of the brunets ass.

Sora took a few deep breaths at the slight discomfort he felt. It had been a while since he had sex, and Axel was stretching him so good. Roxas continued to explore Sora's slightly freckled neck, enjoying the taste of salt and something simply Sora.

Nipping slightly at his friends Adams apple, he could feel the vibrations of his whimpers. He looked over at Axel and smirked at the look on his face.

The redhead was in awe.

Sora was tight, oh so tight, around him making it extremely difficult for him not to just thrust into it until he couldn't see straight.

He could feel Sora clenching around him as he tried to adjust and it was slowly cracking away at his resolve. When he felt Sora shifting his hips up as a signal to move, he could have wept.

Slowly, he pulled out of the tight warmth making sure the brunet felt every inch of him; and thrust forward with a snap of his hips.

Sora saw stars.

Axel found his prostate on the first try. All he could do was hand on for the ride, making sure he let the redhead know his efforts weren't in vain.

"Yes…god, just like that!" he cried arching his back, his blue eyes scrunched shut. "Oh Axel. Harder, please."

Roxas smiled.

He knew what Sora was feeling. Axel could do some amazing things with his hips. He watched with rapt attention as his lover thrust into his best friend. The look on Axel's face was pure bliss to witness.

His emerald green eyes were looked into his own letting him know that while he was in another, he held so much love for him. Roxas flashed him a smile and sat up to kiss his gasping lips.

Sora watched them and knew he wasn't going to last long.

The way Roxas arched over him as Axel consumed his mouth was an orgasmic sight. They pulled apart and Roxas tweaked one pierced nipple making Axel shudder.

The blond looked back at Sora and smiled.

Sora saw nothing but mischief in that smile and couldn't help the shudder that went up his spine.

Roxas slid his hand down Axel's chest, tracing the lean muscles, his eyes never leaving Sora's.

"He's good, isn't he?" the blond whispered.

Sora moaned, nodding his head. "Yes."

"Hmm. Watch this." With that, the blond took his hand off his lovers chest and slapped Axel on the ass making him snarl and thrust harder.

Sora's eyes widened at the increase of pleasure Axel was inflicting on his body. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He mewled reaching down to grab his own leaking member only to have Roxas grab both his hands, pinning them above his head.

"Not yet, little Sora." The blond vixen said softly. "I'm not done watching." He straddled his chest leaning down to attack his lips.

Sora was completely pinned to the bed, and found himself enjoying the restrictions.

He moaned into Roxas mouth and tried to arch his back only to have his body collide into Roxas's, he could feel the blonds reawakened arousal against him. He wanted to taste the blond again, but didn't know how they could accomplish that with Axel steadily thrusting into him.

Axel opened his eyes as he got a wicked idea.

He stopped his movements and pulled out of the brunet making him cry out in disapproval. Roxas looked over his shoulder in question.

Axel just laid back and reached for him.

"Sora, come here." He ordered and Sora readily complied.

He positioned the brunet so he was straddling his hips. "Ride me. I want you to work those hips of yours."

Sora quickly sank down onto the engorged member with a cry of bliss. Axel waited until the brunet had a stable rhythm before he reached for Roxas. He made the blonde straddle his chest and rubbed his sides.

"Stroke yourselves together." He commanded. "Quero que o orgasmo juntos."

Roxas made a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the idea.

He scooted closer to Sora, who was bouncing jerkily on Axel's cock, and grasped his hips, guiding his movements. Sora groaned when Roxas changed the angle of penetration making it so that Axel's cock pressed against his prostate with every thrust.

Kissing the smaller male again, Roxas moved his hands from Sora's hips to his bouncing erection. Sora whimpered softly against his lips as Roxas stroked him. His whimper turned into a shout when he felt Roxas's own member sliding against his own, Roxas's hand griping them both tightly.

They didn't last long after that.

Each male could feel the churning in their bellies as their climax came closer and closer.

Sora was the first to succumb to the pleasure their actions brought on.

He came harshly against Roxas's hold and his body clenched Axel even tighter. He didn't even have the air to scream, his mouth was wide as his lips moved soundlessly. As the brunets body kept moving, Axel came next.

The redhead's back arched as his seed shot into the protective latex around him. The grip Sora's ass had on him was almost painful as he cried out his passion for the world to hear.

At the sound of his lover's cry and the feeling of Sora's cock pulsing against his own, Roxas came; his head resting on Sora's shoulder as he bit into the freckled skin there muffling his shout of pleasure.

When their orgasms finally tapered off, the three men stayed in that position trying desperately to catch their breath.

Axel was running his fingers up and down Roxas's spine as the blue eyed males embraced each other.

Roxas was the first to move.

Sliding off of his lover's chest, he reached a hand out for Sora to which the brunet took. He and Axel both gasped as Axel slipped from his body and Sora laid boneless between the two lovers.

They lay in their warm embrace for a while until Axel broke the silence.

"Yo, we have got to do that again."

Roxas let out a snort of laughter at his lovers typical response, while Sora just snuggled closer to the redheaded man.

"Anytime you want." He said sleepily.

Axel looked down at him. "For serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, you were horrible. I never want you to touch me again." Sora deadpanned.

"Não é isso que você estava gritando" Axel grumbled making Roxas laugh again.

"Hey! I can understand you, ya know!" Sora complained making Axel stick his tongue out at him.

"Pirralho" at that Sora bit his nipple making Axel yelp.

"Not nice!" he said. Roxas watched the two of them bickering, as usual, and smiled.

They were definitely going to do this again.

OoO-oOo

_**Translations: **_

"You feel so good around me baby"

"I want us to come together."

"That's not what you were just screaming"

"Little brat"

**A/N:**

Hmm… I think Portuguese!Axel is my favorite, I just cant help but write him. There's just something about a boy that can speak a different language that makes me all tingly lol.

So… three weeks, ten in a half pages, and three thousand five hundred and thirty-seven words later I am done! This was so much fun to write. This was my first (posted) threesome and I am proud of it!

My darling _LadyWitchita, _I do hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. I just may have to write another one of these one day. *Insert evil laugh here*


End file.
